1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to art of label printing and applying apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,747 to Hamisch, Jr. issued Sept. 26, 1978 relates to label printing and applying apparatus in general and the following U.S. patents relate to label printing and applying apparatus having impression control devices: Pat. No. 3,408,931 to Austin issued Nov. 5, 1968, Pat. No. 3,490,365 to Roche issued Jan. 20, 1970, Pat. No. 3,656,430 to Olsson issued Apr. 18, 1972, Pat. No. 4,072,105 to Becker issued Feb. 7, 1978, Pat. No. 4,113,544 to Yo Sato issued Sept. 12, 1978, and Pat. No. 4,125,421 to Hamisch, Jr. issued Nov. 14, 1978.